


Long Overdue

by straightoofin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Married Couple, Married Sex, One Shot, Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightoofin/pseuds/straightoofin
Summary: Videl tries to make her husband feel better after a hard day...
Relationships: Videl Satan & Son Gohan, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Long Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> I based this little bit on the first panel of this fab art by @cheri_ls on Twitter! https://twitter.com/cheri_ls/status/1363164127372468227?s=20  
> I hope she likes it ^_^

Gohan flopped into the closest chair. He cracked open the beer he'd grabbed, loosened his tie, and closed his eyes. It had been such a long day.

“Honey? You OK?” asked a voice.

“Hey Videl, yeah, not really.”

“Aww, what's wrong?”

Gohan sighed, taking a long sip of his drink.

“I got hammered at work all day, then Piccolo was on my ass about training again. I don't know how many times I have to tell him, between work, you and Pan, and helping train my little brother, I can't manage everything all at once. Something was going to have to take a back-seat,” he rested his head back in the chair, undoing the top couple of buttons on his shirt.

“I'm sorry sweetie, is there anything I can do to make it better?” Videl asked, seemingly innocently.

“To be honest, I...” his voice trailed off when his wife entered the room.

Videl was wearing the top of his purple gi, tied loosely at the waist. The hem skimmed her thighs, and the lapels strained against her ample bosom.

“Seeing as you haven't been wearing it much lately, I thought i'd give it a try...” she murmured seductively. Gohan's mouth was open, his bad day becoming a distant memory. Videl stalked towards him and sat on his lap, leaning back onto him. She ground her ass into his crotch, using his knees for balance.

“I don't know what Piccolo is talking about,” she said as her husband wrapped his strong arms around her, “you don't like you've missed a step to me.” She tilted her head to the side, exposing her pale neck to him, inviting the first of many kisses that night.

“Pan?” Gohan asked, his hands sliding into the top, fingers brushing against his love's nipples, causing her to shudder.

“At your parents,” Videl whispered, pushing her chest up into his touch and laying her head on his shoulder. One of his hands slipped lower, and he moaned into her hair when he felt the absence of panties.

Videl heard him unzip his trousers, and she placed the balls of her feet on the seat either side of his legs. She felt his thick cock against her backside and a shiver ran up her spine. Gohan fingered her slowly, taking note of al the subtle changes in her body as she unravelled at his touch.

Videl stilled his hand, moving it so she could lower herself down onto him. Gohan groaned as he felt her around him.

“You feel... amazing...” he breathed in her ear, his voice making her squirm. He wrapped his hands around her backside to help her find a rhythm as she bounced on him. She pulled off the gi to expose every inch of her to him, and he watched her breasts bounce from over her shoulder. Videl touched herself as he helped her ride him, taking herself to the edge.

“I'm close baby.” she moaned, and Gohan took the lead, thrusting up into her hard, skin slapping together.

“Me... too...” he said through gritted teeth. He was pleading with his body internally, begging it to last so he could bring her the pleasure she so deserved. But she felt SO good.

Suddenly she screamed out, twitching around his dick and driving him to his own long overdue release. Videl collapsed onto his muscular chest and she was in his arms once more, being covered in kisses wherever he could reach.

“So, we have all night?” Gohan asked sheepishly. Videl craned her neck to look at him, and removed his glasses.

“All. Night.”

Gohan grinned, catching her smiling lips in a kiss.


End file.
